What's Left To Do But Wait?
by Brunette S Angel
Summary: Stand-Alone Oneshot. Zack and Cloud try to keep it together while enduring experimentation in the Shinra Mansion. Rating for mature themes, but nothing too graphic. ZxC - if you don't like boy love, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Hey all! Well, this was originally going to be a oneshot, but I had to break it into two chapters as it was too long. This story has a dark theme and I'm not completely satisfied with it as I was going through a bit of writers' block half way through, so the second chapter will be posted as soon as I'm done editting it. Maybe a day or two. This does NOT follow from my previous story; it is a stand-alone, and I hope you like it.

-o-o-o-

Zack nonchalantly stared at the concrete wall on the other side of the dark, cold cell Cloud and he shared. He was alone again and the textured grooves in the concrete served as a distraction from absolutely nothing. That's exactly what he needed right now. He was tired of the nothingness that seemed to be the narrative of their lives. Absolutely nothing.

They would wait before sleep. After sleep sometimes food would appeared in their cell. They would eat that then wait again. One of them would be dragged off for experiments while the other waited for their return. After a few minutes, hours, days – who knew, of comforting one another and waiting after their return the other would be pulled away. Then it would be the other's turn to wait.

They used to be pulled out together, him and Cloud. They would get tests done on them side by side. Minor experiments would be preformed before one another until the experiments grew more intense, causing the other _specimen_ to completely freak out. They tried to fight for one another, protect the other, causing Professor Hojo to conclude that they would be more manageable if separated during experiments.

Zack idly traced a fading scar on his left bicep as he stared at the wall, eyes not moving from one particular groove that was shaped like a 'C'. _'C' is for Cloud…_ he thought to himself. He noticed this groove the first time Cloud and him had been separated and somehow found great comfort in losing himself in his mind as he stared at the 'C'. '_C' is for Cloud. _Everything was so quiet.

Zack traced the 'C' in the concrete wall with his eyes again. He did this a countless amount of times. The pain in his stomach was easing from the day, week, whatever before. The Professor wanted to know how quick their bodies could recover from a countless number of injuries once they were infused with Mako.

He didn't know how long they've been stuck in that damn cell. The 'C' in the wall mocked their existence, perfectly content with where it sat while they desperately wanted out. After the first little while, once realizing they were not going to be let go, Zack spent most of his time plotting an escape rather than waiting. Cloud was a little less optimistic, perhaps scared of what they would do to him if they were to fail. Zack's heart warmed thinking of how innocent the blonde was compared to himself. The boy had never killed before Sephiroth. Even then, he was about to be killed himself, so he wasn't fully aware of what was going on. Him, on the other hand, he had killed for a living. SOLDIER operatives earned their paycheque by enforcing Shinra policy and killing whoever protested. It never bothered him since he thought he was doing the right thing. It never occurred to him that Shinra was, in fact, not God. _And I used to be such a nice guy…_

After a major escape attempt failure, Zack stopped planning. Cloud barely came out of their punishment alive. After that Zack could see in his eyes that Cloud wasn't willing to try again, and there was no way in Gaia he was leaving without his friend. So they waited. Their meaning and existence now was at the mercy of a psychopathic scientist. What were they to become after he was done with them?

Zack continued to glare at the wall. He hated it. It stared right back at him without a flinch, as if daring him to make a move. He had been down in that cell too long; he thought for sure he was beginning to lose his mind. He managed to barely hold it together for Cloud's sake. The wall looked back smugly wanting him to think that. Everything would get better once Cloud came back.

That's when his thoughts were interrupted by screams of excruciating pain. Zack's eyes flung up at the door to their cell as he pulled himself up off the floor. He rushed to the door and banged on it a few times. Cloud's screams continued, only stopping when they were choked back with a sob or cry followed by more screaming. "Cloud!" Zack screamed through the door. He knew it was useless. He figured that out months or years ago. Still, he couldn't stop himself. The boy's screams and cries shattered his heart every time. "Cloud!"

A familiar anger grew in his chest. He let out a shout as he punched the cell door. Pain shot up his hand and wrist causing him to become angrier. "Stop! Bring him back!" he shouted through the door, again, knowing how useless it was as anyone who could hear him were probably smirking at his display. Cloud's screams were becoming more of a cry as he began crying out Zack's name. "Clou-" Zack's voice broke as a feeling of overwhelming helplessness overcame him. He fell to the floor as Cloud continued to scream out his name. His breath caught in his throat as he listened to Cloud's agony. He punched the door one more time before a sob escaped his lips. His wrist throbbed, but the Mako would take care of that soon enough. His heart, on the other hand, would not be healed by this substance.

His heart continued to break into smaller pieces. Moisture began to soak through his pants before he even realized that he was crying. "C-Cloud…" he barely managed to speak lowly between sobs. He cried harder every time they took Cloud from him. His breath hitched as he cried silently to himself.

Then there was silence. Zack held his breath listening for any sound that would tell him of Cloud's condition. He heard no other voices or commotion, meaning that Cloud was still alive. He must have just tapped out from the pain. Zack let his breath out in a shaky sigh. He continued to listen. He should be getting his friend back shortly and he needed to pull himself back together. Zack was all the other boy had left in his life and he needed to appear strong for him. He wiped his tears away with the back of his hand and crawled over to his previous spot on the floor across from the 'C' in the wall. He collapsed against the wall and sniffled trying to even his breathing back to a normal pace. He would only allow himself to break down when he was alone. He took a couple of deep breaths and slowly let them leave his lungs. When he could do this without shaking, he wiped his eyes one last time before he heard footsteps coming towards their cell.

Not even a moment later the door swung open and Cloud was deposited on the concrete floor before the door slammed shut again, clicking as it was locked. Zack rushed over to the blonde and pulled him into his arms. Cloud's face was tear-streaked and his unconscious body was practically boneless. Zack dragged him into a sitting position leaning him against his broad chest and wrapped his arms around him defensively. He felt so vulnerable that he couldn't protect his friend. After being in SOLDIER, this was the worst feeling – helplessness.

Zack buried his nose into the blonde hair and inhaled. He listened to the boy's breathing and sighed sadly. "I've got you, Spike. It's all okay now." he whispered softly hoping that Cloud could hear him. He gently rocked his friend back and forth as he rubbed his back trying to sooth him awake. "It's over for now…"

Zack sighed to mask a sob as the boy didn't move. Cloud reacted very strongly to the Mako treatments which either meant he was highly responsive to its enhancing capabilities or susceptible to Mako poisoning. The Professor decided _not_ to act on the side of caution. It made Zack so mad to know that there was nothing he could do to help his friend. He couldn't protect him or take his place. That train of thought led to another friend of his he could not help. Sephiroth.

After his mentor's death, Sephiroth took him under his wing. They became fast friends and relied on one another for different reasons. Zack could befriend anyone in the world, but Sephiroth was different. Zack looked up to him and he held a certain fondness for the General as they had shared a mutual friend who was dear to them both. Their grief from his death fused together with the other's to form a strong friendship. Sephiroth wasn't prone to making friends because of his status. Everyone was either scared of him or intimidated. Zack was neither. Zack was the breath of fresh air he needed in a friend; a true friend who saw him, Sephiroth and not the _Great General_ Sephiroth.

Sadness washed over Zack. He held onto Cloud tighter as he recalled noticing a difference in Sephiroth when in Nibelheim. He tried to be his friend although the mission took priority. He felt that if he were a better friend to Sephiroth then maybe this whole catastrophe could have been avoided and Cloud wouldn't be sitting in his arms unconscious from pain. He placed a kiss on the top of Cloud's head. His sadness was replaced with remorse as his eyes made their way back to the 'C' in the concrete.

He continued to rock Cloud, becoming more and more unsure as to whether he was doing it to sooth Cloud or himself. _'C' is for concrete, chains, cell, cry, cut, cold, cruelty, captive…_ Zack shook his head and cuddled closer to the blonde in his arms. _'C' is for Cloud. _He lost himself in his thoughts again.

When he was buried in his mind he lost all conception of time. Really, when down in a dark cell for Gods knows how long, time was the least of their worries. He had no idea of how long he'd been holding Cloud before he felt the blonde stir weakly in his arms then shudder. Zack tore his gaze from the wall and looked down at the blonde's head. Cloud attempted to move but gasped and collapsed back into Zack's arms.

"Hey there, Spiky." Zack said gently, moving the boy from is chest so he could look down in his face. Cloud looked back up into Zack's eyes. It didn't look as though he knew exactly where he was. This wasn't uncommon, though. "You're back with me now, Cloud." Cloud's eyes flicked around the cell momentarily before locking back onto Zack's eyes. He seemed to be coming around, much to Zack's relief.

"What happened to me?" Cloud asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Zack sighed. "They took you again for some tests." Zack ran his hand through the blonde's hair to rid his face of the blonde locks. Cloud looked down at his body and nodded. "Does it still hurt?" Zack couldn't help but ask.

"No." came Cloud's response as he tugged at his shirt. "I'm so tired."

Zack nodded and pulled the blonde back down against his strong chest. "Then sleep. I've got you for now." He tried his hardest to sound positive but choosing his words carefully as to not spread false hope.

Cloud settled against Zack's chest but shook his head. "I don't want to sleep." He began fiddling with Zack's shirt rather than his own as he listened to the older boy's heart beat. It was something he took great comfort in.

Zack placed a kiss on top of Cloud's head again and nodded. "Then wait with me." Minor displays of affection became more and more acceptable between the two boys since their captive. Beforehand they worked well as a team and considered each other their best friend. A fondness grew between the two of them as Zack started taking Cloud under his wing. Eventually Zack developed more feelings towards his friend but would not allow himself to admit to them, let alone act on them. He was not willing to risk their friendship aside from the fact it was against company policy to be intimate with your subordinates. It was a well hidden secret he kept, but since their life as specimens he couldn't help but indulge in being close to Cloud. Cloud didn't seem to mind and eventually leaned into the small kisses Zack gave him.

"I don't remember what they did to me…" Cloud's voice brought Zack back from his thoughts.

"That's okay, Cloud. It's not something we care to remember, is it?" Zack responded. Cloud shook his head. "Besides, it gives us less to think about." He wasn't sure himself if that was meant to reassure Cloud or not.

"We're going to die in here." Cloud's voice was still soft. His fingers were still busying themselves in Zack's shirt.

Zack sighed. "Cloud, we're not going to die in here."

"Then we're coming out as monsters." Cloud said before Zack could continue.

"No we're not!" Zack pushed Cloud up gently by the shoulders and looked into his eyes. "I won't let them."

Cloud's focus remained on Zack's shirt. "It's not something you can control."

"Cloud," Zack tilted Cloud's chin up gently and locked eyes with him. "I promise you I will get you out. We will leave before they turn us into monsters. I promise you this, Cloud."

Cloud's blank stare looked through Zack and he let his eyes drop back down to Zack's shirt and nodded. Zack knew he didn't nod because he believed him. Cloud just was too tired to discuss this any further. That, in itself, broke his heart as well. Cloud sighed and leaned into Zack's chest again to listen to his heart. Zack wrapped his arms protectively around him again and rocked him gently. "When we get out of here, Cloud, we'll start our own business." Cloud listened to Zack's words while focusing on a seam in Zack's shirt. "We'll do anything that's needed of us. We'll be mercenaries. You and me."

Cloud began to feel overwhelmed and sighed shakily to fend off oncoming tears. "Where will we live?"

Zack smiled and squeezed the blonde tighter. "Wherever you want, Cloud. Whatever will make you the happiest." He buried his nose in the blonde spikes. "We'll go to Midgar first until we get on our feet. Then the world is ours, Cloud. I'll make sure you never live a day with need again."

Cloud bit his lower lip and held his breath. He couldn't stop the tears from falling. He only hoped that Zack wouldn't notice. Intimate emotion swelled up in his heart as Zack continued playing out what their life would be like once they got free. He didn't believe a word of it, though; it all sounded too good to be true, but just listening to Zack talk comforted him. It was better than waiting in silence.

After awhile footsteps could be heard approaching the cell. Zack's arms tightened around Cloud and the blonde pulled closer to Zack. Cloud could hear Zack's heartbeat speed up. The door swung open and two guards stepped in. "Lets go." they said monotonously as they motioned for Zack to get up. Zack placed a kiss on top of Cloud's head as he started to get up. Cloud sobbed and clenched at Zack's shirt.

"N-No, Zack, don't leave me. Please…"

Zack fought hard to stop from crying. "Shh, Cloud. I'll be okay. I'll be back." Zack tried to appear strong so Cloud wouldn't worry as much. No matter how scared he was or how much pain he felt, he had to be strong to protect Cloud. "I promise you'll be safe here while I'm gone. I'll be back in a bit."

"No!" Cloud screamed and clung onto Zack's neck, pulling himself up with Zack in a tight hug. "Don't leave me, Zack. I need you here!"

Zack quickly wiped a tear from his eye before the blonde could see it and held him tight. "I have to go, baby. I wouldn't go if I didn't have to."

The two guards sighed and pulled out their nightsticks. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Get moving!"

Zack nodded at them and attempted to pull Cloud off of him. "I'll be back." He tried to smile but Cloud wasn't paying attention. He knew what the guards would do if Cloud wouldn't let him go and he refused to let them hurt Cloud. The only other alternative would break his heart, but spare the blonde more pain. He reached around and took Cloud's wrists in his own and pried them from his neck.

"No! NO! Zack, don't!"

He didn't know what else to say. "I'll be back, I promise." Tears were freely falling from both of their eyes and Cloud collapsed to the floor screaming for Zack not to go. Zack moved away from the blonde and followed the guards out before he completely broke down in front of Cloud. He heard Cloud slam against the cell door crying out for him. Zack sobbed and tried to stop his tears, but his heart was shattering, if at all possible, more than it previously was.

The guards led Zack down a sterile hallway which brought them to an all too familiar room where the Professor and a few assistants waited for him.

"On examination table four, if you'd be so kind." the Professor said, scribbling something down in his file.

The assistants took Zack by the arm and brought him to a silver slab. The one to his right instructed him to strip down to his boxers. He complied since he knew what they'd do to him if he refused. He needed to get this over with as soon as possible so he could be back with Cloud.

Once down to his boxers the assistants strapped him onto the metal slab. On his back, Zack stared straight up at the ceiling and waited.

The Professor walked over to Zack and looked down into his face. Zack didn't move his stare from the ceiling. "How are you feeling today?" He never addressed them by name.

Zack refused to answer.

"I'll assume you're doing alright, then." the Professor continued. "Today we'll begin major wound recovery." Zack's breath hitched and his heart raced. "The subject will experience common major injuries." He looked back at his assistants proudly. "Watch what the miracle named Mako can do."

The Professor looked back at his specimen and smirked. An assistant stood beside him and waited for his order. The Professor nodded. Before Zack knew it, a sharp burning pain shot through his hand. He clenched his teeth together to stop himself from crying out. The assistant withdrew the blade from his flesh and bone and stepped back. Hojo looked down at the wound and started scribbling some notes in his file.

Zack fought back tears as the pain throbbed in his hand. He wouldn't let himself react save for the heavy breathing. The throbbing began to tingle and ease up.

"Remarkable…" the Professor breathed. Zack let out a shaky breath and focused on the ceiling. "Note how the Mako in the specimen's body locates the injury and mends the wound almost instantly." The Professor looked back at the assistants. "If my hypothesis is right, as long as the heart remains in tact, it will be able to relocate Mako wherever needed." He looked back down at Zack. "And now for test number two."

Zack sighed and bit his lower lip. He just needed to remain quiet so Cloud wouldn't hear him. No matter how bad it got, he wouldn't let Cloud hear him scream. His breath hitched as he felt his ankle lift off the table and was rested on a short metal stirrup. He closed his eyes, having a pretty good idea of what the Professor had in mind next.

"Bone recovery." the Professor announced to his assistants, confirming what Zack was thinking. "Stay still, it will only hurt of a minute or two."

Zack squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the abuse. He focused all of his energy in making sure he remained silent. Cloud didn't need to hear his agony. That's when true pain hit him. At first he felt extreme pressure followed by a loud crack before he felt his knee bend the opposite way than it was supposed to. He grunted loudly then bit his tongue in hopes of swallowing the scream attempting to break out of his throat. Tears made their way down his temples and he let out a shaky breath. _Overcome the pain, Zack. It's only physical. You can take this…_ He felt his knee pop back into place as the pain began to subside, even though it was still excruciating.

"Interesting…" the Professor declared, looking down into Zack's face. "You're so much quieter than your little blonde friend."

Zack opened his eyes to look into the face of a mad man. He took a couple of more deep breaths and closed his eyes again.

"Does it not hurt enough for you?" the Professor asked with an evil grin. "Or are you just trying to play strong?"

Zack didn't respond.

"Very well." The Professor began a speech to his assistants as Zack felt hands inspecting his knee. He seemed to talk endlessly about his miracle substance and what it would do to normal people. He spoke of things Zack didn't really understand, but at this point didn't really care. He just wanted to make it back to Cloud.

After what seemed like an eternity, the Professor turned his attention back to him. "Now, my boy, lets see how your body responds to this." The Professor, without warning, brought a large knife down into his stomach. All of the assistants flinched with the sudden attack and some looked as though they were about to be sick. Zack almost let his scream escape, but fought against it with all his will. _To your safety place, Zack. Go to your…_ Intense pain grew exponentially as the Professor twisted the blade in his stomach. "Scream for me, specimen!" He could feel his flesh and organs tare against the blade. He recalled his torture resistance class. _Safety place…_

_Zack looked around him. He was no longer strapped to the metal slab. He was standing in a cave of some sort. The walls looked cold and he vaguely could feel wind against his back. He turned around to see light. He took one last look around before heading towards to opening of the cave._

_Once outside he saw a vast, open field covered in tall green grass and daisies blanketed by a warm sheet of sunlight. He smiled as he made his way through the field. In the distance he heard chocobos playfully frolicking ahead. He made his way towards the sound and saw yellow birds dancing around. There must have been fifty of them._

"_Hi there." he called to the birds, who looked up at him before going back to their playful games._

"_Hi yourself." a voice said from close by. He looked around then down before noticing Cloud sitting by a baby chocobo._

"_Hey Chocobo-head!" His heart leapt in this chest. "What are you doing here?"_

_Cloud smiled and looked down at the baby chocobo he was sitting next to. He patted its head and sighed. "Keeping you company."_

_Zack grinned and took a seat next to Cloud. "What's this little guy's name?" he asked, stroking the chocobo who leaned in against his touch._

"'_C' is for chocobo." Cloud said, smiling and looking up at Zack._

_Zack's heart stopped. "W-What? What did you say?"_

_Cloud smiled and leaned over to Zack, lips barely brushing against his ear. "'C' is for chocobo." he whispered, sending shivered down Zack's spine._

_Zack felt himself move. The sunlight began to cloud and the chocobos pranced off into the distance. Cloud looked over to Zack and frowned. The feeling of being moved intensified. "Cloud?"_

_Cloud nodded and bit his lower lip._

"_C-Cloud?" Zack tried again._

-o-o-o-

I'm not sure what I think of my own work, but I would looove to hear your thoughts. Please review? *hugs*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Here's part two of the oneshot - I'm still not thrilled with it, but I can only read it so many times before I give up. It's been edited four times since part one was posted so any errors you may see are now going to be deemed part of the story. XD Honest feedback would be greatly appreciated!

-o-o-o-

Zack felt himself impact the concrete floor of the cell he and Cloud shared. Cloud rushed over to him and pulled him into his arms. "Z-Zack…"

Zack rubbed his eyes and looked up at the blonde who was struggling to pull Zack closer. His heart warmed and he smiled weakly. "I told you I'd be back soon enough."

Cloud's eyes were swollen as it was obvious he had been crying; tear streaks were still apparent on his cheeks. Cloud continued to struggle with Zack's body to pull him into an embrace. Zack lifted himself a little and collapsed into Cloud's arms. "It was so quiet, I thought they killed you…" Cloud whispered.

Zack's heart throbbed and he closed his eyes, inhaling Cloud's scent. "Naw, I'm not going anywhere. Why are you crying, babe? I'm here."

Cloud squeezed him tighter. "I was alone. I don't want to be alone."

Zack shifted their bodies so Cloud was straddling his lap, arms still clinging to one another as though their life depended on it. "You have me, Spiky. You're never alone. Never."

Cloud buried his face in the crook of Zack's neck. "We're going to die here." His voice was barely a whisper.

Zack sighed and began rocking the small frame on his lap. "You need to stop saying that, Cloud."

"But we are." Cloud sat up straight and looked down into Zack's eyes. "And there's nothing you can do about it. We're trapped-" He was cut off by Zack.

"When did you stop trusting me?" Cloud was stunned by this accusation and simply kept staring at Zack. "Cloud, I made you a promise. I've kept every promise I've ever made. This is no exception. I will get you out."

"Us…" Cloud's voice barely made it out from his lips. "You'll get us out…"

Zack looked back into those deep blue pools. It was so easy to get lost looking into eyes like that. "Yes, us. I'll get us out. Just give me a little more time."

Cloud frowned and buried his face in Zack's neck again. Zack gently stroked his back while continuing to rock them both for comfort. He stared around the cell walls again, trying to lose himself in his thoughts. Waiting in silence was getting really old. His eyes fell on the 'C' in the wall and Cloud's voice echoed in his head. _'C' is for chocobo._ His heart warmed at the memory. His thoughts were broken by the sound of a small sniffle coming from the boy who was trying to hide himself in his neck. "You okay, Chocobo-head?"

Cloud shuffled closer to his body. "You haven't called me that in a long time…"

Zack chuckled and squeezed the boy with a tight hug. "I know. I had a dream about you and chocobos."

Cloud sat up and looked back down into Zack's face. "You dreamt of me?" Zack nodded before Cloud continued. "I dreamt about you, too."

Zack smiled. "What was your dream about?" He regretted asking the question when he saw Cloud's face flush and his eyes struggled to keep from looking at him. Cloud shifted uncomfortably on Zack's lap and pulled back a little. Zack tightened his embrace on the boy to keep him from leaving their warm little cocoon. "Hey, Spike, you don't have to answer that." He pulled the boy closer. He ran his hand through the blonde spikes and pulled Cloud's head down to rest against his neck again. Cloud appreciated the gesture and buried his face once more.

"I was kissing you." Cloud's voice sounded so small and muffled against his neck. Zack wasn't even sure he heard the boy right.

"What was that?"

Cloud sighed and tried to dive deeper into Zack's neck. "I was kissing you." he said a little louder.

Zack was at a loss for words. He continued to stroke the boy's back and rock them softly. He searched his head for an appropriate thing to say at a time like this but was coming up with nothing. Cloud's body shuddered under Zack's fingers. "Do you hate me?"

"What?" Zack couldn't believe his ears. "No!" He pulled Cloud from his neck with his hands on his shoulders and held him facing him. "Cloud, why in Gaia would I hate you?"

The blonde's eyes held a look of regret and were filling up with tears. "I-I…" his eyes locked on the violet ones in front of him. "I shouldn't have said anything."

Zack smiled easily for Cloud's sake and shook his head. "I'm glad you told me. It's flattering. Gods knows I can use good news once and awhile during our lovely stay at Shinra Resort, ya?"

"Good news?" Cloud asked, choosing to ignore Zack's attempt to lift their spirits.

Zack grinned. "Yeah, Spiky. Out of everyone in the world you could have dreams about, it was me. That's sweet."

"But why good news?" Cloud asked, eyes holding deep confusion.

Zack only now remembered that Cloud had no idea how he truly felt about him. Zack closed his eyes to think without those wide blue eyes distracting him. Cloud made it easy for him.

"I've always sort of had a crush on you…" Zack opened his eyes in disbelief at how easily that seemed to have come out of the blonde's mouth. "Zack, I just need to tell you in case we don't-" he was cut off by the ravenette.

"We will, Cloud. I'll get us out. I promised." Zack smiled gently. "I want to hear more, though."

Cloud bit his lower lip. "I guess my crush grew stronger before Nibelheim…" He couldn't believe he was admitting this so easily. What did he have to lose? "During Nibelheim, when you met my mother and the way you protected me on the mountain, my crush grew into something more." He chanced a look at the other boy, who was staring straight back into his eyes. Zack's face was peaceful and it drew a calm over his own body. "That something more intensified after we were taken here." He couldn't remove his eyes from the other boy if he tried. "Over the past while I've…" He couldn't say anymore. His voice refused to make it past his lips.

"Cloud?" Zack, still in shock of what he was hearing, grew concerned when the boy stopped abruptly. The look in Cloud's eyes portrayed fear and hurt. He had an idea of what the boy couldn't say to him. The blonde's eyes were screaming the very words he couldn't say. "Cloud," Zack tried again. He made sure to keep the gaze they had been locked into strong and level. "I protect you because I love you."

Cloud's eyes saddened further. "You're my best friend, I love you too, but-" Zack shook his head which stopped Cloud from finishing his thought.

"Oh course I love you because you're my best friend, Cloud." Zack took a deep breath. "But I love you more than that. I'm _in_ love with you. Have been for awhile."

Cloud couldn't stop the tears from falling again. "I'm in love with you, too." He leaned down and buried his face in Zack's neck once more. No more words needed to be said. Both boys felt a deep relief and were more relaxed then they ever remembered feeling. Zack continued to rock Cloud and looked over at the 'C' in the wall. _'C' is for Cloud_. He smiled. The wait didn't bother him so much anymore.

After a few more minutes, the blonde stirred and sat up, looking at Zack with so many unsaid words playing in his eyes. Zack looked back adoringly. "What's up?"

Cloud almost smiled. His face twitched and his eyes looked lighter than they have since being in this place. It warmed Zack's heart to see the blonde like this.

"C-Can I… ?" Cloud asked quietly.

"Can you what?" Zack asked, heart throbbing at the sight of his beautiful companion.

Cloud blushed slightly and looked down. "Can I kiss you?"

Zack smiled easily. "Never a need to ask, Cloud. I belong to you."

Cloud looked back up at Zack with a small smile. "And I belong to you." He leaned down and hesitantly placed his lips against Zack's. Cloud's kiss was soft and it felt like the sun was shining on his bare skin. Cloud began moving his lips against Zack's in an obviously inexperienced way. Zack didn't take over, though. He wanted to enjoy this for what it was. Cloud was kissing him.

Cloud moved his body so he was sitting more straight up on Zack's lap and hunched his back to keep their lips locked in the sweet kiss. Zack responded to every move his lips made but refused to take over. Cloud decided to be more daring. He parted his lips slightly and Zack followed suit. It was only seconds later before Cloud slipped his tongue into Zack's mouth, causing Zack to moan into his mouth. The sound of Zack sent shivered throughout his body. He placed a hand on either side of Zack's face and held him as he deepened the kiss, their tongues beginning a dominance war. The kiss turned more heated and Cloud pulled back for air. Zack gasped for air once Cloud pulled away and they rested their foreheads together, gazing into one another's eyes.

Cloud shivered and smiled. "Zack…" He sounded hesitant again. Zack panted, his lips only inches from Cloud's. "Take me away from this place."

Zack smiled. "I will." The blonde shook his head.

"No, now. Take me away from here, even it's only for a few minutes." His voice tried to sound so bold.

Zack looked into the blue eyes with a hint of confusion. "Cloud…"

"Please, Zack." Cloud's boldness diminished and his voice held a tinge of panic. "If we can't get out of here… I don't want…" his voice wavered.

"We will get out of here, Cloud."

"I don't want to die I virgin if we don't, and I've always wanted it to be with you." Cloud closed his eyes. Zack held his breath at the request. He had no idea what to say. "Please. Take me away from here. Show me what it's like." Zack kept his eyes closed at the blonde's soft pleading voice. "Zack, you love me, right?"

Zack opened his eyes and looked into those of the blonde. "More than anything."

Cloud smiled. "I want us to be together." His confidence grew in his chest. "Make love to me."

All of the air seemed to rush out of Zack's body. He couldn't believe what he was being asked to do. It would be untrue if he were to say he never thought about it before. Even more untrue if he said he hadn't since they've been locked up together. They only had one another now as everyone else they had left outside of this place thought they were dead. It was always so cold and their bodies were always pressed up against one another's for warmth. His body reacted sometimes when he held Cloud, and it was reacting quiet strongly now from the kiss they had shared. Could he show the blonde his love in its entirety in a place like this, though?

"Stop thinking." Cloud said, his eyes locked on the features in front of him. He leaned down again and kissed Zack again a little more passionately than before. His tongue immediately delved into the ravenette's mouth and he let his hands roam over the broad chest before him.

Zack's body trembled as the two boys let themselves be taken by the moment. He didn't want to rush Cloud, so he waited for the blonde to make all of the first moves. It was Cloud who started removing clothing and moving heated kisses from lips to neck. It was the blonde who moved off of his lap to reposition themselves on the floor, Zack on top, so their bodies could move against one another in the most lust filled ways. Zack knew there would come a time when he would have to take control as Cloud would not know how to proceed.

He gently pulled the blonde's hands up away from his chest and rested them beside Cloud's head. Cloud focused on Zack's eyes and let himself be moved, trusting in his former Lieutenant and long- time crush. Zack traced Cloud's lips with his finger tips. Cloud placed small, delicate kisses on them before taking them in his mouth. He had heard stories before; he knew what the current objective was. When Zack withdrew his fingers Cloud spread his legs a little further apart. Zack tried to be so gentle but couldn't prevent the initial discomfort he caused, nor was he able to stop the pain from his own entrance. As soon as he was able to move without causing the boy to shed more tears, he worked on finding what felt best for Cloud. Once he found that he didn't stop. Cloud tossed his head back and forth before he grabbed Zack's face with both hands and pulled him into a fierce kiss. That was almost enough to send Zack over the edge, but he held on. He needed Cloud to be first.

Zack did his best to take the boy away from their cell for as long as he could. Cloud was becoming more frantic and Zack noticed the telltale signs that he was close. He desperately held on until Cloud finally was consumed with pure ecstacy before letting himself be taken by the powerful white heat. At the end they dressed and held each other close as words of love and promises for the future were exchanged. Zack couldn't keep his lips from Cloud's and they tenderly kissed and caressed the other's body completely entranced by the love they held for one another. They stayed that way before both boys let themselves fall into sleep's warm embrace in the safety of one another's arms.

Zack woke before Cloud and shifted closer, if at all possible, to the sleeping blonde beside him. He sighed contentedly and smiled as Cloud's eyes fluttered from a dream he must be having. He watched the boy and waited.

What seemed like hours later, it was hard to tell, Zack heard footsteps approaching their cell. He sat up and looked over at the door. Cloud seemed to rouse from his movement as he sat up and pressed his body close to Zack's. Zack wrapped his arms around the blonde when the door swung open to reveal two guards, a commander and a regular. The regular had a disgusting smirk plastered across his face.

"The blonde." the guard said, eyeing Cloud like candy.

"What do you want?" Zack spat out.

"A new reward program." the commander said nonchalantly. "We reward exceptional services."

Zack shook his head confused. "What does that have to do with Cloud?" He really didn't want to know the answer.

The commander wrote a note in his file he was holding. "Briggs has requested a night with the blonde."

Cloud's head shot up and looked back at the guard. His body trembled as he gripped Zack's shirt. "Zack?"

"No!" Zack shouted. "That's fucked up. Does Hojo know about this?"

The commander, obviously bored with Zack, nodded. "He administered the program. Now, he can come under his own will or we can sedate him and take him anyhow. What will it be, blondie?"

Cloud turned to look at Zack, eyes portraying absolute terror. "D-Don't let them take me?" he whimpered.

Zack's anger flared as his arms tightened around the blonde. "Fuck you! I'll kill you if you fucking touch him!" Cloud pressed tightly against Zack's body, as if trying to hide within it. Zack fisted his hands as the two guards looked at one another and started towards their captives. Instinct took over as Zack twisted his body to block Cloud from them as they made their approach and the commander made a grab at Cloud. Zack knocked his hand away from them and kicked at the guard. From his angle on the ground, he connected with the guard's knee. The guard shouted as he dropped to one knee, clutching the injured one in his hands.

"You little prick!" the guard shouted. The commander looked at Zack in annoyance. "You're not going to stop this from happening, so I suggest you quit the fight before you get hurt."

Zack wrapped his arms possessively around the blonde and the two guards stared at him. The commander sighed as the guard got back to his feet. Once again, they advanced on Cloud and Zack lashed out completely this time. Zack furiously moved towards them swinging. He felt himself connect with one of them before a force collided with his skull, which he was unable to prevent due his weakened state, sending him to the ground. He could hear Cloud scream out his name. He opened his eyes to see the but-end of the commander's rifle pulling away from his head as the guard moved towards Cloud. Cloud continued to scream out his name, but he couldn't seem to coordinate his body to move to protect him.

"C-Cloud…" he barely was able to whisper as Cloud's screams were becoming more frantic. He tried to pull himself up on his arms but failed and fell back onto the ground. He saw three pairs of boots shuffle towards the door, two obviously restraining the third. Adrenaline pounded through his body as he was finally able to pull himself to his feet and throw himself at the cell door just as it slammed shut. "Cloud!" he screamed.

Cloud continued to shout out his name. The screams were drawing farther and farther away and helplessness started to settle in his heart. He screamed for Cloud again, his voice cracking. He could not hear Cloud anymore. He stayed silent for a moment, hoping to hear the blonde, but all he heard was silence. He let out a roar as he pounded the cell door in fury, as if it would open if he assaulted it enough. It proved to be fruitless – he didn't protect Cloud and now they had him. Zack leaned against the door and slid to the ground while his mind raced in panic at what they were going to do with Cloud. His eyes briefly caught the 'C' in the wall and lingered on the letter. _'C' is for Cloud…_ A new anger flared inside of him at the mocking letter as he pulled himself up and stumbled to the 'C' in the wall.

Once he reached the 'C' he ran his finger over the letter. _They are going to rape Cloud…_ his mind reminded him. Zack clenched his fists and screamed in helplessness as he threw his first punch at the letter in the wall. A sharp pain shot up his wrist and through his arm which only served to make him angrier. He punched the wall again with his damaged wrist and reveled in the sharp pain travelling through his arm.

His eyes traced the 'C' again as he focused on the throbbing pain. He felt removed from the situation. _I hate this wall. The 'C' must be destroyed. This wall isn't good enough to hold 'C' for Cloud._ "Mine." Zack growled under his breath and began punching the 'C' in the wall repeatedly, alternating between fists, throwing his weight into the punches. _The 'C' for Cloud has to go._ His mind slipped back to Cloud. His confession of love, the way they came together just hours before, his promise to get them out; his mind raced with thoughts of Cloud as he continued to attempt to destroy the letter on the wall.

His fury began to be replaced with extreme fatigue and excruciating pain as he slowed his assault and finally slumped against the floor. He didn't realize until he slowed down that he was crying hard enough to make it difficult to breathe. He sobbed to himself as he tried to catch his breath. He looked around the cell hoping to find something to keep his suffering mind occupied but he found nothing. _What's left to do but wait… _He threw his head back against the wall and waited for the poison in his body to heal his wounds and hoped that sleep would take over. It didn't.

What felt like decades later, Zack's thoughts were disturbed by the sound of approaching footsteps. He tried to ignore the sound before his mind recounted that they could be bringing Cloud back. He scrambled to his feet as the cell door flew open and Cloud was all but thrown into the cell. Zack got to him before he hit the ground and hugged him tightly. "Oh Gaia, Cloud. Are you okay? I'm so sorry I couldn't…" he stopped as he felt Cloud's body was still limp, not holding any of its own weight and his arms hung to his sides. "Cloud?"

Zack tried to pull the blonde up but realized that he must be unconscious. Zack lowered himself to the floor, bringing Cloud gently with him and pulled him close to his body. He lifted the blonde's chin to look at his face and his heart stopped when he saw that Cloud's eyes were open, barely, but pools of blue could be seen from under his lashes. "Cloud?" Zack tried again getting no response. He listened to the soft breathing coming from Cloud and his eyes scanned over his body taking in any potential damage. His heart sunk. Cloud was removed from his body, probably in defense of what had happened to him. _Comatose…_

Zack pulled him close and hugged him as tight as he could without hurting him. He buried his nose in the crook of Cloud's neck and closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry." Zack whispered. "I couldn't stop them from taking you. Cloud, I'm so sorry." His voice cracked in pain. "I love you. Please come back to me. I need you."

There was no response from the blonde. There was never any response from the blonde in the hours they sat there in the middle of the floor. From holding Cloud's weight and his own without support was beginning to make Zack's back ache. He tried to arch it as much as he could without moving the blonde too much, but it did nothing to relieve the pain that was accumulating there. He decided it was best to just not think of it. He let his eyes scan the cell around them when his eyes fell on the 'C' he tried to destroy earlier. He flexed his fists, still feeling pain, but not as bad as it should have been. Anger, again, began to fill his mind conflicting with the love that was throbbing in his chest for the boy he was holding.

He felt tears begin to build in his eyes as he matched his breathing to Cloud's steady rhythm. He felt their chests rise and fall in unison with one another and closed his eyes tight, releasing the tears. _I can't keep my promise. I can't get Cloud out._ He took a shuttered breath. _We are going to die in here or worse._ He began to tremble as the pain in his back matched the pain in his heart. "I'm sorry, Cloud." he whispered.

With his heart silently breaking, Zack didn't notice the pain in his back subsiding. It wasn't until he felt the warmth before he realized that his back was supported against something firm, broad, and warm. A calm rested over his body as he felt almost embraced, but nothing was there. Zack looked down at Cloud and smiled. "Angeal…"

"_Pup…" a soft, strong voice said next to his ear._

_Zack swallowed deeply. "Angeal, I can't-"_

"_But you must." Angeal interrupted. "Zack, you still have so much fight left in you." His voice sounded adoring and proud._

_Zack looked down at the blonde in his arms. "I've failed him too many times. He won't go along with me if I tried." Zack shook his head. "I'll only fail again. I can't get us out."_

"_He will go along, Puppy, because he has no choice." Zack could feel Angeal's embrace tighten. "He's not going to wake up from his comatose state in this place. You need to take him where he will be safe."_

_It felt as though someone stabbed Zack in the heart and twisted the blade. "He won't…"_

"_Pup, listen, because this part is very important." Angeal said as he used to when issuing out orders when on a mission. "Cloud, he has so much left he needs to do. It's crucial that he gets out of this place. That's were you come in. You're getting the opportunity to play hero to the world by saving the one who is going to save it."_

_Zack shook his head. "What?"_

"_Don't fail him, Zack. The world needs you to save him."_

"_Angeal," Zack turned his head around and still saw nothing. "What do you mean he's going to save the world?"_

"_It's your turn to be the hero, Pup." Angeal said, his voice becoming more distant._

"_Wait!" Zack said, feeling the pain in his back throb slightly. "Angeal, how?"_

"_You'll know." Angeal's voice sounded so far off now._

Zack's eyes snapped open and his body jerked forward slightly to stop from falling to the ground. Cloud was still in his arms, eyes open and nonresponsive. Zack took a deep breath and arched his back again. _It's my turn to be the hero_ he thought to himself, tightening his hold on the blonde in his arms. "I'll get us out, Cloud. Soon. You need to hold on just a little longer, okay?" He kissed the top of Cloud's head. "I love you, Cloud. No matter what happens, I'll always feel this way."

He rocked the blonde gently, thinking over in his head of ways he may be able to get them out. He kept drawing blanks. Security here was tight and he had already failed them before. He couldn't risk failure again. _There has to be some way…_

He was pulled from his thoughts hours later by the sound of footsteps approaching the cell. The door swung open and two lab assistants with a few guards entered the cell.

"Come with us, please." the first one said, scribbling something down in his notebook. "It's time to get your Mako replenishment."

_You'll know._ Angeal's voice echoed in his head. Zack grinned. He glanced over to the 'C' in the wall. "I guess this is goodbye." he said to the letter. The lab assistants looked down at the ravenette before adding 'delirious' to their notes.

-.-.-

Zack heard a distant scream, but couldn't see a thing. His eyes must be closed. The scream was close, yet sounded so far away. It was Cloud. Zack's heart fluttered and he marveled at how this was a completely different reaction than he thought he would have at hearing Cloud scream. It was a scream of loss, of agony, of pain, but Zack knew Cloud was alright. He knew he would pull through. He tried to move his body but couldn't. A deep relaxation filled his mind and he almost felt… happy?

They saw Midgar, Cloud had woken up, and Zack told Cloud he would be his living legacy. Cloud told him that he loved him one last time, and Zack smiled as he let his eyes close. _Is this death?_ Zack was surprised at how good this all felt. His heart throbbed with love and he knew this wasn't their farewell.

"Good night, Zack." Cloud's voice was so sad.

_Don't cry, Chocobo-head. We'll see each other again._

Zack opened his eyes to a bright light. By instinct he squinted, but realized it wasn't necessary. Movement caught his focus as something came towards him. As it drew closer Zack smiled. Angeal had a smirk on his face and reached down to Zack. Zack lifted his arm and reached up for his mentor and when their hands connected and gripped one another Zack felt as light as a feather and felt himself being taken into the light, warmth spreading through his body and love surrounding his soul.

Angeal's smile never left his face. "You gave your life for the man who will fight for this world, and he will succeed."

Zack smiled back. He had never felt this warm calm before in life. "Hey, does that make me a hero?"

Angeal laughed and ruffled the ravenette's hair, eyes directing down towards the plane. Zack looked down and spotted Cloud dragging Buster sword across the ground. His heart swelled with love. An air of pain and anguish radiated off of the blonde's body and Zack smiled softly. "I'll watch over you. You'll never be alone Spiky, because I love you - always."

The agony radiating off Cloud's body stirred and love began to show through the pain. Cloud gave off a small smile and whispered 'I love you' before rubbing a hand down his face.

Zack's sense of pride couldn't be stronger.

-o-o-o-

It took long enough, but there - my second fic. Definately not as happy with it as I thought I was going to be. Please, if you have a moment, leave me a review. Let me know what you thought? *hides face*


End file.
